familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Hutchinson (1598-1670)
}} Biography Richard Hutchinson, was christened 3 JAN 1597/1598 in Alford, Lincolnshire, England, and died Bef 11 APR 1670 (when his will was proven) in London, London, England. He was buried in All Saints, Hertfordshire, England. Edward Hutchinson's son Richard also remained in England, but four of his sons emigrated, and it is through them that Richard had numerous business ties with the colonies. The sons who came to New England were Edward, Eliakim, Samuel, and William, and they all had land and business interests in Maine (probably to the Hutchinson clan settlement at York ME). Richard was an "opulent ironmonger in London" who was a partner in Beex and Company, represented in New England by his sons. Richard wrote his will on 4 November 1669, in which he left sizeable bequests to his many children, and also left ten pounds to his "brother Edward Hutchinson and his wife." Marriage & Family Circa 1627 Richard Hutchinson married Mary Waters (c1610-1679) in England. She died 27 JUL 1679 in All Saints, Hertfordshire, England. She was buried in All Saints, Hertfordshire, England. At least the first 8 children were christened in St. Mary Magdalen's Church, Milk St., London, England. # John Hutchinson (1628-bef1670) - was born in England, was christened 4 APR 1628 in St. Mary Magdalen's, and died Bef 1670. # Edward Hutchinson (1632-1699) was born in London, England, was christened 30 NOV 1632 in St. Mary Magdalen's, Milk St., London, and died 3 JUL 1699 in Knocklofty, Clonmel, Ireland. Migrated to America (York, Maine). # Samuel Hutchinson (1634-) was born in England, was christened 11 MAR 1634 in St. Mary Magdalen's. Migrated to America (York, Maine) # Mary Hutchinson (1635-1675) - was born in England, was christened 30 JUN 1635 in St. Mary Magdalen's, and died 24 MAR 1675 in Clonmel, Ireland. She married William Puckle Bef 1669. # Susanna Hutchinson (1637-bef1669) was born in England, was christened 18 MAR 1637 in St. Mary Magdalen's. She married Bartholomew Soame Bef 1669, son of William Soame. # Jonathan Hutchinson (1639-1689) was born in England, was christened 12 SEP 1639 in St. Mary Magdalen's,and died 1689 in Barbados (?). # Eliakim Hutchinson (1641-1717) was born in England, was christened 12 JAN 1641 in St. Mary Magdalen's,and died 22 APR 1717 in Boston, Suffolk Co., MA. Migrated to America (York, Maine). # Elizabeth Hutchinson (1642-) was born in England, was christened 9 OCT 1642 in St. Mary Magdalen's. She married Peter Gray 25 MAR 1665 in St. Mary Magdalen, London, England. # William Hutchinson (1643-1706) was born Abt 1643 in London, England, and died 1706 in Jamaica, West Indies. Migrated to America (York, Maine) # Ezekial Hutchinson (1644-) was born Abt 1644 in London, England, and died in Boston, MA. Migrated to America. # Anne Hutchinson (1645-) was born Abt 1645 in London, England. She married John Holland Abt 1655 in MA. References * Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry * Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants * Edward Hutchinson - Wikipedia article on father. * Ancestors of Richard Hutchinson